


Two announcments

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Hope, Lesbian Relationship, Life - Freeform, Love, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Swen - Freeform, lesbian love, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: What happens when not one but two of Emma and Regina's children have something to tell them?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Two announcments

“Regina, would you please calm down. I know -” 

“You know what Emma? Know what it’s like for your child to hate you. Truly hate you? You know how that feels do you?” Regina snapped before taking a breath “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean -” 

“I know babe, I know.” Emma sighed walking up behind her wife in the kitchen and wrapping her arms around her and kissing her cheek. “Regina, she’s 19, she doesn’t want to be around her parents.” 

“No, she doesn’t want to be around me.” 

Emma sighed; she couldn’t deny that’s why their eldest daughter refused to come home but seeing it break Regina’s heart, was breaking hers. 

“Regina have you spoken to her? At all?” 

“No, I told you. She doesn’t want to see me, hear me or even think about me as her mother. How could this happen again?” 

“Because this time it was a normal Mother Daughter fight, the only problem is you’re way too much alike and both as stubborn as one another. Neither one of you are willing to make the first move to apologise-” 

“But I-” 

“Uh-uh. Regina, I know she was the one in the wrong but sometimes you have to be sorry for being right. Now, Henry will be here any minute, and Luce and Lorraine are getting ready. Please take a breath and look at me.” Emma sighed. 

Regina immediately turned on her heels, looking at Emma “I don’t want to lose her.” 

“You won’t, if she carries on much longer, I will be driving up to Nashville and dragging her butt back here.” 

Regina chuckled just as the doorbell rang. “Girls!” Regina called “Can one of you answer the door please!” 

Sure enough Luce went and answered the door while Lorraine helped her Mom to make apple turnovers. 

“Henry!” Luce smiled, opening the door.

“How ya’doin kido?” Ruth asked from behind. 

“Good.” 

“Good? How’s that girlfriend of yours?” Henry asked.

“Would you keep it down Henry! They don’t know yet.” 

“Still? Why’ve you not told them yet?” Ruth asked as they all sat on the couch, Luce in the middle. 

“Why? Because my twin has a girlfriend, my oldest sister has had girlfriends, she has a boyfriend now but she’s had girlfriends. What if they all think I’m just trying to copy everyone.” 

“Luce? That’s really what you’re worried about?” 

“I just don’t wanna be the disappointment as always.” Luce replied as she dropped her head sadly.. 

“Luce, you’re not and won’t ever be that.” 

Soon enough everyone was sitting at the table finishing off the apple turnovers and once everyone had finished Emma spoke “Right. I’ll clear the plates as my beautiful wife cooked all of this-” 

“Wait, Ma, could you sit down, Ruth and I have some news we want to share with you.” Henry smiled, holding his wife’s hand atop the table, whereas Emma and Regina were holding each other's hands under the table as they waited to hear what their son and daughter-in-law had to tell them. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Umm - well actually me and Ruth and Luce also has her own news, Luce why don’t you go first.” 

“I. Hate. You.” Luce growled under her breath at her brother. 

“Believe me you’ll thank me later.” 

Henry just got a cold hard stare back before Regina reached over to her daughters' hand that was on the table, placing her own on top “Honey, what is it?” 

“Umm, well-” Luce took a drink of her apple juice that was sitting on the table before looking back up at Regina “I umm well – I have – I have a girlfriend. There I said it.” Luce took a breath. 

“Okay? And?” Regina asked, still waiting for some news to come. 

“Mom! She’s just copying me because I have a girlfriend.” 

Luce quickly reached for her twin across the table “That’s not true, you cow!”

Regina grabbed her daughter pulling her back into her seat. “Luce how many times, you need to ignore her.” Regina sighed, holding her teenage daughter Luce in place at the table, before sitting back down in her own seat and looking over and Lorraine who was looking very proud of herself “That’s enough Lorraine. You’re grounded for a week.”

“MOM! THAT’S NOT FAIR! YOU’RE EVIL!”

Emma almost said something but Regina looked at her “Don’t it’d fine Em.” Regina sighed, taking a second before looking back and Luce “Sweetheart, we’ve known you were gay since you were about 8, this isn’t a surprise.” 

“Oh..” Luce sunk back into her chair, awkwardly sipping at her drink. “You’re up.” Luce smirked looking up at Henry. 

“Yeah. I got it.” Henry smiled “Mom.” 

“Henry.” Regina looked up. 

“So, Ruth and I, well we’re - you and Ma are going to be Grandparents. Ruth and I are expecting.” 

“What?” Emma and Regina said in unison, before quickly standing up and running to both Ruth and Henry hugging them and smothering them both in kisses. 

“Regina, could I talk to you – in private?” Ruth questioned. 

“Of course. Come on.” Regina took Ruth’s hand as they headed upstairs. 

“What’s wrong?” Regina asked as they sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Look, I want to ask if you’ll be there when the baby’s born, as in being my birthing partner?” 

“What about Henry?” Regina asked, with confusion. 

“He doesn’t want to be there.” Ruth saw Regina’s face and quickly continued “No, no, it’s okay, I don’t want him there either. Let’s be real, he will most likely pass out.” 

“Good point. Of course, I’ll be there, do you want Zelena to be your midwife?” 

“Yes. Would you speak to her for me?” 

“Of course.” Regina smiled, hugging her daughter-in-law, before her daughter came knocking. 

“Mom? Mama’s drunk and we can’t get her off the table. She’s dancing on the table.” Lorraine sighed. 

Emma had been drinking for a few hours before they started to eat, she didn’t usually get like this but when she did, she did stupid things. 

“On the table?” Regina questioned. 

Suddenly there was a loud crash from downstairs and a loud groan from Emma, which then turned into a loud laugh. 

“On...the table.” Lorraine screwed up her face from embarrassment.

“Right. I better go and sort out my drunk wife.” Regina smiled, as they all walked back downstairs. 

“Luce go get some ice for your Mama.” Regina said firmly. 

Luce ran off to the kitchen with Lorraine to get the ice. 

“Honey.” Regina knelt down next to wife. “I told you one of these days you’d get hurt.” 

“But you rescued me. So, I’m fineeeeee.” Emma prolonged each word, more than the last. 

“Oh Em-” 

“Shhhhhhhh!” Emma put her index finger over Regina’s lips “I have a secret.” 

“You do? Can you tell me?” 

Emma nodded in response “But you can’t tell anyone else.” 

“I promise.” Regina chuckled. 

“You and me. Me and You we’re going to be...” 

“Yes?” 

“Grandparents” Emma whispered slowly. 

“We are indeed.” Regina smiled as Luce came back with Lorraine at her side and passed her Mom the ice. 

Regina put one of her hands behind Emma’s head, and with the other held the small bag of ice against her wife’s head, that was now a little lumpy. “Shall we get you up and we can talk more about becoming grandparents. What do you think?” Regina smiled softly. 

Emma just nodded. She was gone. She was so past drunk. 

Regina carried Emma up to bed tucking her in, after she had said a goodbye to Henry and Ruth. 

Regina kissed Emma gently on the forehead as she got into bed next to her and tucked her hair behind her ear, thinking even now how she was the luckiest woman in the world, who had the most beautiful and amazing wife, who has given her the family she always wanted. 


End file.
